First Meet
by DeerDia
Summary: Ketika Luhan bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang membuat hatinya bergetar di sebuah caffe, saat itu juga dia yakin jika gadis itu adalah takdirnya.


**First meet**

**LuNa_Couple First Story**

**a story by DeerDia**

**Luhan**

**Han Rena**

**The Beginning...**

"Hallo, Sehun-ah."

"Hyung, kau kemana?"

"Aaaaah, aku keluar sebentar, ke kedai kopi sebrang jalan."

"Hyung, bagaimana jika Manager hyung tau kau lagi-lagi meninggalkan dorm sendirian."

"Kau berlebihan sekali, Oh Sehun. Aku hanya ke kedai kopi sebrang jalan, aku bosan di dorm. Tenang aku akan pulang sebelum Manager Hyung datang."

-Piiiip- Luhan memutus sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Matanya bergerak liar ke seluruh penjuru kedai. Melihat setiap ornamen yang terlihat begitu pas dengan nuansa minimalis yang ada di kedai kopi itu. Namun tatapannya terhenti pada seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri memesan menu yang ada di kedai kopi tersebut. Sambil menggendong kucing putih cantik di tangan kirinya.

"Permisi, saya pesan satu mocachino tanpa gula, dan ummmm Snowbells, apa kau mau waffer dan cheesse cake juga? Baiklah, dan wafer juga cheesse cakenya."

Gadis itu berjalan melewati meja Luhan, dan duduk tepat di meja di depannya.

"Menarik."

Gumam Luhan, sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya yang hanya tinggal satu tegukan. Tatapannya tak lepas dari gadis itu, gadis berambut hitam, dengan mata bulat dan bibirnya yang merah seperti buah cheri.

"Ini pesanan anda Nona."

"Terimakasih." Gadis itu tersenyum pada pelayan yang baru saja mengantar pesanan ke mejanya.

Senyuman itu, seolah senyum termanis yang pernah Luhan lihat selama hidupnya, senyuman yang membuatnya seolah terpasung untuk terus dan terus melihatnya.

"Bells, ayo makan wafernya." Gadis itu menyuapakan sepotong wafer pada mulut si kucing, dan membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan, bagaimana tidak, seekor kucing diberi makan wafer? Tentu saja kucing itu menolaknya dengan sangat. Luhan semakin tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika si gadis dengan polosnya berkata jika kucingnya tidak makan, maka dia akan menghabiskan semua pesanan si kucing.

"Kau lihat apa huh?"

Merasa terus diperhatikan, akhirnya si gadispun buka suara, sambil menatap tajam ke arah Luhan.

"Tidak ada, silahkan lanjutkan."

Tentu saja Luhan menjawabnya dengan gugup. Dan sepertinya gadis itu sedikit kesal dengan ulah Luhan yang terus menatapnya.

"Pria aneh." Gumam sang gadis sambil menyesap mocachino tanpa gula kesukaannyaa.

_*** Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo  
Sarangeun gyeolguk jungdok overdose  
Sigani jinalsurok tongjedo himdeureojyeo  
Jeomjeom gipsugi ppajyeoganda***_

Dering ponsel Luhan seketika menyelesaikan 'acaranya' menatap gadis yang tengah duduk di meja tepat di depannya, yang kini terlihat seperti sedang mengomel kesal.

"Baik, aku pulang."

Luhan memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya. Dan bergegas meninggalkan kedai kopi tersebut. Dia berhenti di ambang pintu, kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke dalam kedai, memastikan gadis itu masih tetap duduk di tempatnya.

"Aku akan menemuimu kembali suatu hari, tunggulah. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, dan membuatmu menjadi milikku, selamanya."

Seulas senyum terlukis sempurna di bibir mungil Luhan, setelah itu dia berjalan cepat menerobos orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di jananan.

"Ck, sepertinya pria tadi itu fanboy EXO, ring tonenya saja lagu barunya. Sok pake syal juga topi, dia kira dia tampan apa? Memandangiku sedari aku duduk, dia pikir aku akan tertarik? Tidak! Aku hanya akan tertarik jika yang menatapku begitu adalah Luhan. Tapi meskipun dia tampan, dia tidak akan setampan sekaligus secantik Luhan EXO, iya kan Snowbells." Dan tentu saja kucing itu hanya mengeong mendengar ocehan majikannya.

"Maaf aku telat, kau menunggu lama, Rena-ya?" Seorang gadis berambut cokelat dan bermata cokelat menghampiri gadis yang sedari tadi duduk di kedai kopi tersebut.

"Yak! Song Jieun, kau telat hampir satu jam! Masih bertanya apa aku menunggu lama? Tsk, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu." Gadis itu, gadis yang diketahui bernama Han Rena memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah Nona Han, aku berikan kau ini sebagai permintaan maafku."

Jieun menyodorkan amplop putih pada Rena, dan dengan malas Rena megambil dan mengeluarkan isi dari amplop tersebut.

"Song Jieun, ini..."

"Tiket Lost Pkanet kelas VIP." Jawab Jieun enteng

"Untukku?"

"Memangnya untuk siapa lagi, nona Han. Yasudah sini kalau kau tak mau, aku akan berikan pada Hyoran." Jieun menarik amplop yang dipegang Rena.

"Tidak! Aku tidak berkata tidak mau, Song Jieun. Aku hanya kaget."

"Jangan lupa, waktunya minggu depan jam 7 malam."

"Tentu! Aku tak mungkin lupa, Jieun-ah. Akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu Luhan."

"Bertemu? Bukan bertemu, tapi melihat. Ingat, Han Rena, HANYA MELIHAT."

"Terserah kau saja, Song Jieun."

Senyuman sumeringah tak lepas dari bibir cheri milik Rena. Tentu saja, dia sangat senang akan bertemu, ah okay seperti kata Jieun, bukan bertemu tapi melihat sang idola.

"Akhirnya, aku akan melihatmu dari jarak dekat, Luhan-ssi. Semoga saja kau akan melihat kearahku, setidaknya tataplah kamera yang nanti aku bawa meski hanya beberapa detik, okay."

"Jangan berharap aneh-aneh, Rena-ya." Jieun melipat kedua tangannya di meja, menatap lurus kearah temannya yang tengah –berbahagia-.

"Bahkan aku berharap untuk jadi lucky fans yang akan naik ke atas stage. Jieun-ah. Hahaha"

"Baiklah, semoga. Dan kau jangan menangis jika imajinasmu itu tak terwujud." Kekeh Jieun sambil menyuapkan satu sendok cheesse cake milik Rena kedalam mulutnya.

"Tidak akan, sebenarnya bisa melihat Luhan dari jarak sedekat itu juga aku sudah bahagia, meski dia tak melihatku."

"Kau benar-benar mengidolakan pria beijing cantik itu."

"Tidak." Rena menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Jieun mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku tidak mengidolakannya, Jieun-ah."

"Lalu, jika bukan mengidolakan, apa namanya?"

"Cinta. Aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Luhan, Jieun-ah. Bahkan jika dia bukan bagian dari EXO pun, aku akan tetap mencintainya."

Jieun menghela nafas panjang mendengar penjelasan Rena yang menurutnya 'tidak masuk akal' dan 'gila', tentu saja.

"Aku benar-benar berdoa pada Tuhan semoga kau tak jadi gila sebentar lagi, Han Rena."

"Hyung, kau darimana?" Pria tinggi berambut warna warni yang nampak seperti pelangi berlari menghampiri Luhan yang baru saja tiba di dorm.

"Aku sudah bilang, tadi aku hanya ke cafe sebrang jalan, Oh Sehun."

Luhan berjalan menuju dapur, menuangkan segelas air putih dan menegaknya tanpa sisa dalam hitungan detik.

"Kenapa kau sangat suka kesana sih, hyung?"

Pria berambut pelangi bernama Oh Sehun itu mengekori Luhan menuju dapur.

"Disana kopinya enak, dan..." Luhan menggantungkan kata-katanya, bibirnya terangkat keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang cantik, terlebih di mata Sehun.

"Dan...?" Sehun menatap Luhan penuh selidik.

"Dan kau menggangguku, menyuruhku pulang, Oh Sehun."

Luhan meninggalkan Sehun di dapur yang masih berdiri mematung, dengan isi kepala yang -penuh dengan tanda tanya-.

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, menatap langit-langit kamar, sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Kau gila, Luhanie?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, ternyata di kamar itu tak hanya ada dia, di sampingnya ada Minseok yang tengah asyik memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Minseok-ah."

"Hmmm..."

"Aku bertemu dengannya hari ini."

Minseok mematikan ponselnya, menatap Luhan yang masih asyik menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Siapa?"

"Takdirku."

Minseok mengerutkan dahi, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Luhan yang menurutnya –ambigu-.

"Takdir?" Minseok kembali memastikan jika apa yang baru saja dia dengar itu tidak salah.

"Ya, seseorang yang akan menemani hidupku hingga akhir."

Minseok terkekeh pelan mendenganya, tentu saja. Dia belum pernah melihat seorang Luhan seperti sekarang ini.

"Seorang gadis? Siapa?" Tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Tentu saja seorang gadis, Kim Minseok. Kau kira apa?"

"Yah siapa tau saja, yang akan menemani sisa hidupmu itu, Oh Sehun."

"Kau gila." Luhan melempar bantal tepat kemuka Minseok.

"Baiklah, siapa nama gadis itu, Luhanie?"

"Dia tidak terlalu tinggi, yah sekitar 160cm, rambutnya hitam lurus sebahu, matanya cantik bulat dan bulu matanya panjang, bibirnya seperti buah chery, dan dagunya dia memiliki dagu terimut, lebih imut dari Moon Geun Young nuna."

"Yak! Luhan, aku bertanya siapa namanya, bukan deskripsi fisiknya."

"Hahahah, iya maaf."

"Lalu, siapa namanya, Luhan.?"

"Aku tak tau, Minseok-ah"

"APA?!"

Mata Minseok yang buat itu seolah membesar duakali lipat dari ukuan normalnya.

"Yak! Kau! Bagaimana bisa menyebutnya takdirmu, sedangkan kau sama sekali tak tau namanya? Kau benar-benar gila, Luhan. KAU GILA."

"Aku tidak gila, Kim Minseok. Tapi aku yakin."

"Atas dasar apa? Atas dasar apa kau bisa yakin dia takdirmu?"

Minseok terlihat frustasi dengan semua jawaban yang keluar dari mulut seorang Luhan. Bagaimana tidak, dia berkata jika gadis itu takdirnya, sedangkan dia bahkan tak tau namanya. Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar gila.

"Hati, Minseok-ah. Hatiku berkata dia takdir untukku, dan aku yakin itu."

"Kau sepertinya terlalu lelah, Luhanie. Istirahatlah, yah, tidur. Agar kepalamu itu kembali stabil." Ujar Minseok

"Aaaaaah kau menyebalkan, Kim Minseok."

Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya, menyambar ponsel miliknya dan keluar kamar. Sementara Minseok yang masih setia di dalam kamar tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu Luhan dengan sempurna membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Aku pikir dia akan mendengarkan ceritaku, ternyata malah menertawakanku. Kau menyebalkan, Kim Minseok." Gerutu Luhan sambil duduk di sofa.

"Kau kenapa, Hyung?" Tanya Jong In yang tengah duduk bersantai di sofa disamping Luhan.

"Aaaaaah minggir kau hitam!"

"Yak Hyung!"

Dan nasib naaspun tak bisa terelakkan menimpa Kim Jong In, dia terjungkal sempurna setelah dengan sepenuh hati, Luhan menendang bokongnya.

"Eh, maap, Jong In-ah. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya yang tidak? Bokongku sakit menghantam lantai. Lagipula kau kenapa sih? Datang-datang marah tidak jelas," Jong In mengusap-gusap bokongnya yang sukses menghatam lantai, kemudian kembali duduk disamping Luhan.

"Jong In-ah, jika aku berkata padamu aku menemukan seseoang yang akan menjadi takdirku, kau percaya?"

"Ya? Kau baru bertemu seseorang, hyung?"

"Hmmmm, sepertinya begitu."

"Benarkah? Seorang gadis?"

"Kau pikir apa manusia hitam? Iyalah seorang gadis. Dia sangat manis, lebih manis dari bubble tea milik Oh Sehun." Luhan mengatakannya sambil tersenyum sempurna.

"Baguslah, kau memang harus segera menemukan pasangan hidup, hyung. Sebelum Oh Sehun merenggut kesucianmu."

"Bersihkan otak kotormu itu, Kim Jong In."

Luhan kembali menendang bokong Jong In, dan tentu saja dia kembali mencium lantai dengan sempurna.

"Hyung! Sakit! Kau kenapa suka sekali menendang sih?"

"Karena orang seprtimu itu wajib ditendang. Ah sudah, semua orang menyebalkan hari ini. Aku mau keluar."

"Kemana hyung?"

"Lapangan sepak bola."

"Bagaimana jika ada sasaeng fans yang mengikutimu?"

"Aku tak peduli."

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuung."

Luhan tetap melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhi dorm. Meninggalkan Jong In yang tengah sibuk berkomat kamit, sepertinya dia sedang mengomel, atau semacamnya.

Seorang pria duduk di deretan bangku penonton di lapangan sepak bola, siapa lagi jika bukan Luhan. Yah, dia benar-benar 'melarikan diri' ke lapangan sepak bola, salah satu tempat favoritnya. Luhan menegak habis satu botol cola yang dibelinya dari toko sebrang jalan kemudian melempar kalengnya kesembarang tempat.

-Pletak- "Aduh."

Ternyata kaleng minuman yang Luhan lempar tepat mendarat di kening seseorang. Luhan segera berlari menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf saya tidak sengaja melemparnya kepada anda."

"Kau? Kau pria yang tadi di cafe kan? Yak! Penguntit! Kau mengikutiku yah? Mau apa kau huh? Apa kau ini sasaeng fans? Hei, aku ini bukan selebritis, kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Bu,, bukan begitu, anda salah faham nona. Saya sama sekali tidak mengikuti anda. Ini benar-benar tidak sengaja."

"Tutup saja mulutmu, tuan penguntit. Mana ada pencuri mau mengaku, kalau begitu sel tahanan bisa penuh semua. Minggir kau."

Dengan tanpa belas kasihan, gadis itu, gadis yang terkena lemparan kaleng minuman dari tangan Luhan mendorong Luhan hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

"Awas jika sampai aku melihatmu lagi, mati kau."

Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diam membisu dengan posisi terduduk di tanah.

"Bahkan jika aku harus mati, aku akan mencarimu. Kita sudah bertemu dua kali, maka bukan hal yang tak mungkin akan ada pertemuan yang ketiga."

Luhan berdiri sambil membetulkan letak jaketnya yang sedikit berantakkan. Memandangi punggung gadis itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Han Rena! Tunggu aku."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang tengah berlari menghampiri gadisnya. Okay, bukan gadisnya tapi 'calon gadisnya.'

"Jadi, namanya Han Rena." Gumam Luhan sambil menggulum senyum di bibir mungilnya.

"Baiklah, sampai berjumpa lagi, Han Rena-ssi."

"Tunggu, Rena-ya! Kau kenapa sih terburu-buru begitu? Seperti dikejar hantu saja."

"Aku sedang kesal, Jieun-ah."

"Kau kesal? Kenapa?" Jieun yang sedari tadi mengikuti Rena dari belakang, mencoba mensejajarkan lagkahnya dengan Rena.

"Pria yang tadi di cafe yang aku ceritakan. Aku bertemu lagi barusan dengannya. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya dia melempar botol minuman tepat ke kepalaku."

"Mungkin dia tidak sengaja melemparnya, Rena-ya."

"Baik, katakanlah dia tak sengaja melempar. Tapi Jieun-ah, sepertinya dia itu penguntit."

"Maksudnya?" Jieun menautkan alisnya, menatap Rena yang tengah berpikir serius.

"Iya, semacam sasaeng fans."

"dan dia itu sasaeng fans yang menguntitmu?"

Dengan mantap Rena menganggukkan kepalanya, meng-iyakan pernyataan sahabatnya, Song Jieun.

"Hahahaha yaampun, Han Rena, kau pikir kau itu siapa?"

"Calon istrinya, Luhan Oppa." Rena memamerkan senyum –termanisnya- tepat di depan muka Jieun.

"Luhan Oppa?" Jieun menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban Rena. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain "HAN RENA, KAU GILA." Dan tentu saja Rena tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu. Dia tetap berjalan sambil sesekali terkikik pelan, ntah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini.

To Be Continue... Kkkkkk


End file.
